Episode 6353 (26th September 2012)
Plot Cameron is stressed and distracted as he leaves a voicemail for Chas, while Sarah is feeling poorly. Pushed to the end of his tether when he gets another text from Carl, Cameron is tempted to pocket cash from a customer, but he feels guilty as Zak interrupts him, so he puts the cash in the box. Soon afterwards, Debbie agrees to go shopping with Charity, as Cameron assures her that he will look after Sarah. He then snaps at Sarah to go upstairs. Later, on returning home, Debbie heads upstairs to check on Sarah and is frantic to find her unconscious. Cameron is guilty as Debbie berates him for leaving Sarah alone. Debbie panics as they carry an unconscious Sarah to the car, as there is no time to call an ambulance. Sarah begins to wake as they put her in the car - but Debbie spells it out that she will never forgive Cameron if Sarah doesn't make it. Meanwhile, Marlon tries to reassure a frustrated Laurel as Gabby continues to play up. At the same time, Ashley is delighted when Moira reluctantly gives him a job on the farm. Later, Gabby runs to Ashley after school, ignoring Laurel. Laurel is anxious to hear that Ashley has a new job and worries that he will want to take Arthur too. Laurel and Marlon are further disappointed when Gabby is not interested in talking about decorating her new room. Elsewhere, Lizzie is concerned at the prospect of Laurel and the kids moving in, Paddy is in danger of being suspended when he receives a letter from the Royal College of Veterinary Surgeons who are looking into his arrest, Megan thinks Declan has let Nicola off the hook too easily, while Priya makes David jealous when she meets Robbie for a drink. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever Guest cast *Customer - Robin Johnson Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Church Lane *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,380,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes